Seis
by Little.Latina
Summary: Seis segundos. Seis minutos. Seis semanas. Seis meses.


Tardó seis meses en admitir que estaba enamorado de ella. Seis largos meses de los cuales pasó cada minuto tratando de mantener los ojos vendados para no ver que había hecho exactamente lo que se había prometido jamás volver a hacer: se había enamorado de ella. Y admitirlo le llevó seis meses.

Tardó seis meses en juntar el coraje necesario para invitarla a salir oficialmente. Ambos habían estado de acuerdo, casi silenciosamente, en que compartirían una cena y una película si salvaban a Los Ángeles de una bomba nuclear, pero luego no habían vuelto a mencionar nada, al menos no hasta que, pasados seis días, el finalmente respiró hondo, le pidió que subiera a su oficina, y mirando dentro de esos hermosos, exóticos ojos le dijo que la recogería en su departamento a las siete de la tarde el siguiente viernes.

Tardó seis semanas en darse cuenta de que ella era la mujer de su vida, la mujer con la que deseaba pasar cada segundo que le quedara de existencia, la mujer con la que anhelaba compartir cada día, la mujer con la que esperaba formar un hogar y tener hijos.

Tardó seis minutos en expresar adecuadamente, con frases dulces y románticas – aunque en su opinión las palabras no eran y jamás serían suficientes para explicar exactamente con qué locura la amaba y adoraba – su inmensa necesidad de hacerla total y completamente suya. Después de pasar seis minutos acariciando sus oídos con suspiros suaves mientras la abrazaba, le pidió que se casara con él. Su lengua y su cerebro tardaron seis segundos – seis segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad – en conectarse para darle la respuesta que él había estado esperando. Y pasaron otros seis segundos para que sus bocas colapsaran una contra otra mientras ella repetía '_sí_' una y otra y otra vez, un millón de veces.

Tardó seis horas en recobrar la sobriedad el día en que ella lo dejó. Estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para recomponerse, abrir la boca y rogarle que se quedara, rogarle que no lo abandonara, prometerle que las cosas cambiarían, que él cambiaría. Estaba demasiado ebrio como para tener cualquier clase de control sobre su propio cuerpo. Seis horas más tarde, cuando despertó y vio el desastre en el que estaba sumergido, el terrible desastre en el que se había convertido luego de salir de prisión, cuando seis horas después entendió la gravedad de la situación, deseó haber estado sobrio, deseo no haber estado tan borracho como para no poder ponerse de pie y seguirla, tomar su rostro entre sus manos, mirarla a los ojos y decirle que sin ella moriría (y sin ella casi se muere).

Tardó seis meses de agonía pura en comprender qué tanto había arruinado todo. Seis largos meses durante los cuales hizo una sola cosa: pensar en ella. Seis meses durante los cuales solamente soñó con ella: la besaba, hacían el amor, la abrazaba, le pedía perdón, curaba sus heridas, le quitaba el dolor, capturaba sus lágrimas mientras caían. Durante esos seis meses su cuerpo sufrió síndrome de abstinencia del de ella de un modo que jamás hubiera creído posible. Durante seis meses experimentó el dolor físico y emocional de no tenerla. Durante seis meses alucinó con sus caricias. Durante seis meses no pudo respirar, porque cada bocanada de aire era un desperdicio de tiempo y de oxígeno, porque si ella no estaba ahí, respirar realmente no valía mucho la pena.

Tardó seis minutos, seis largos minutos en pedirle por segunda vez que se casara con ella, la mañana siguiente a la 'muerte' de Jack, la mañana que los encontró reunidos, finalmente reunidos después del infierno por el que ambos habían estado obligados a transitar desde el día en que ella se vio atrapada en el Chandler Plaza Hotel, el día en el cual lo llevaron en custodia porque había elegido salvarla a ella, convirtiéndose en un traidor a la patria ante los ojos del país y de sus habitantes. Seis minutos tardó en confesarle lo arrepentido que estaba, cuánto la amaba y cuánto la necesitaba, cómo casi había muerto sin ella, cuánto había deseado morir porque pensaba que la había perdido, cuánto lamentaba haberla alejado con sus acciones, todo ello entre sollozos desesperados.

Seis segundos pasaron hasta que los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas mientras él murmuraba esas palabras.

Seis segundos pasaron desde que hizo la pregunta, seis segundos pasaron desde que le pidió que se casara con él de nuevo, seis segundos tardó ella en decir '_sí_' mientras desparramaba besos por todo su rostro, una y otra vez, un millón de veces.

Seis días después fueron al ayuntamiento y contrajeron matrimonio por segunda vez, aunque en sus corazones jamás habían dejado de estar unidos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Dejé de escribir porque la combinación de trabajo y universidad (cambié de carrera y ahora estoy estudiando para ser editora, algo que tiene más relación con lo que realmente amo - los libros, la literatura y los medios de comunicación - y que me hace muy feliz, pero me exige mucho tiempo y concentración). Haber tenido que hacer una pausa forzosa porque debo ocuparme más de las materias que estoy cursando y de trabajar no significa que haya dejado de escribir _del todo_. No puedo hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo porque bien dicho está que el que mucho abarca, poco aprieta. No quiero tratar de apretar más de lo que en realidad puedo abarcar. No significa que haya abandonado mis historias, significa que están momentáneamente en suspenso - por utilizar algún término - hasta que pueda volver a dedicarles el tiempo que creo que se merecen, y el tiempo que a mi me gustaría dedicarles para que queden como yo quiero que queden (o algo cercano a lo que yo deseo ver escrito).

Progresivamente voy a empezar a escribir más seguido (a traducir del Inglés al Español cosas que ya tengo escritas) a medida que me vaya organizando mejor con mis horarios y mis tiempos. Además, estoy escribiendo dos proyectos originales que, si bien marchan muy lento, de alguna manera marchan, entonces a veces soy un poquitito egoísta y les doy algo más de prioridad que a mis trabajos para fanfiction net.

Espero que estén bien.

Un abrazo.


End file.
